


Elves, Spiders, and Pigeons (Oh my!)

by sdottkrames



Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Category: Onward (2020), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Gen, Is this how I tag?, Peter Parker meets Ian Lightfoot and Walter Beckett, Three-way crossover, With all Tom Holland’s adorable characters, this is so self indulgent honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: Comfortember Prompt 28: Car ride***Peter Parker had seen some weird crap in his lifetime. He’d met wizards, aliens of various colors, and a purple grape with a rock collection. So honestly? The blue guy with the staff and the kid who talked to pigeons didn’t even make the top ten.“Okay, lets go over this again. You cast a spell to bring us here because you can’t find your brother?” The pigeon kid, Walter, asked.“Well, to be honest, I didn’t expect the mightiest heroes to be from different dimensions,” Ian admitted with an awkward chuckle.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Ian Lightfoot & Walter Beckett
Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997401
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Elves, Spiders, and Pigeons (Oh my!)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Tom Holland, okay? He plays the purest, sweetest, most adorable characters and I adore them, and him. So I hope you enjoy this incredibly self-indulgent, very cheesy three-way crossover! You were warned alright?
> 
> Please comment and Kudos to tell me what you think. I feel quite insecure about this one, so I’m shamelessly asking for validation.

Peter Parker had seen some weird crap in his lifetime. He’d met wizards, aliens of various colors, and a purple grape with a rock collection. So honestly? The blue guy with the staff and the kid who talked to pigeons didn’t even make the top ten. 

“Okay, lets go over this again. You cast a spell to bring us here because you can’t find your brother?” The pigeon kid, Walter, asked.

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t expect the mightiest heroes to be from different dimensions,” Ian admitted with an awkward chuckle. “I was honestly expecting the Manticore. Cory’s a close friend but she can be a bit hard to reach sometimes. Or maybe a guardian dragon.”

“And you’re sure you can get us back?” Peter pressed. He had just been finishing up patrol and was about to head to meet Tony for dinner when he’d been sucked into this other dimension. He was a little disappointed to miss Olive Garden night.

“Uh...yeah?”

Peter wasn’t overly impressed by that less than confident answer, but he’d worked with smaller odds, and Spider-Man wasn’t going to turn down someone asking for his help. Walter seemed to be in agreement, because he hadn’t batted an eye, either.

“Great. Now let’s find your brother!” Walter said, and started unloading a whole bunch of strange, random items from his backpack. Peter caught sight of something labeled “inflatable hug 3.4.” His engineering brain was immediately trying to process each gadget as fast as it could. Walter caught him staring and handed him one, grinning. “Go ahead, test it out. These things catch the bad guys, but make sure nobody gets hurt.”

Peter pressed the button and a cloud of glitter burst into the air, the face of the cutest kitten Peter had ever seen sparkling with the iridescent pink flakes. 

Peter felt his body melting. Stress? Never met her! Had he been annoyed at missing dinner with Tony? Eh. There was always tomorrow night or whenever he got back. It didn’t matter anymore. How could it when he had the most adorable, precious kitten to look at?

“Kitty glitter. Incredibly powerful,” Walter 

“What’s a kitty?” Ian asked, his voice dreamy as he stared with wide eyes at the fading glitter. Apparently, kitten cuteness was universal across dimensions and worlds. Who knew.

“Did you invent this stuff?” Peter asked once the effects wore off, taking another gadget and inspecting it, trying to dissect it and figure out how it worked and what it did.

Walter was all too eager to explain, his face lighting up. Peter wondered if he looked that way when explaining things to Tony. “Yeah. I mean, most of this stuff I started back when I was little, and then perfected when I was a teenager.”

“Uh, sorry to interrupt guys, but do you think we could hurry and find my brother?” Ian was shifting nervously from foot to foot. “The last time he went missing like this, he was stuck in some cave trying to get to a gem for some crazy spell he wanted me to try and ended up being stuck there for two days before we found him.”

“That’s what I was looking for, I need my—ah! Here it is!” Walter produced a thin, complicated looking contraption with a beaker and a little screen and a bunch of buttons. “I made this tracking device last year when I couldn’t find Agent Sterling.”

Ian hissed as Walter plucked one of his blue hairs. 

“Sorry,” the boy muttered, placing it in the container, which began to beep and whir.

“So, why do you need us?” Peter asked, curiously while Walter carefully monitored the process.

“Well, you never know with Barley. He makes enemies all the time, and I noticed that he left this card in his room,” Ian held up a card with a unicorn on it. “Usually, unicorns are nasty creatures, always getting into the trash, but according to Barley’s game Quests of Yore, they used to be friendly. I have a feeling he got some crazy idea to ‘restore’ them to their original ways- he did it with some pixies before- and he could be in danger.”

Peter nodded, and then Walter cheered. 

“Got his location!” The boy explained, showing them a blinking, blue light on the screen.

“Thanks, Walter. I haven’t learned the tracking spell yet, so that makes things easier.”

Walter beamed. “Any time!”

The elf then turned to Peter. “Thank you both for agreeing to help.” 

“Sure, man!” Peter smiled, and gestured to the others. “Lead the way.”

Ian opened the doors to a brightly painted van (he called it Guinevere?) and they all piled in.

“Aloft Elevar!” Ian said, and suddenly the car lifted off the ground.

Wide eyed, the two humans stared out the window, watching the fantastical world of their new friend pass underneath them.

“So Ian,” Peter called, “I like the paint job on Guinevere! What’s the story behind that?”

That opened the story gate, and soon all three boys were sharing. Peter listened as Ian told about how he learned magic and spent time with his dad, and as Walter recounted his favorite missions with Lance Sterling as spy extraordinaires. He felt a little self conscious as Walter’s voice faded, and they both turned their attention to him. He swallowed, and decided to trust them as they had trusted him.

“Well, I’m Spider-Man,” he said. “I got bitten by a radioactive spider and now I’m super strong and sticky.” He jumped up and hung to the roof of the car, grinning at the others’ amazed expressions. “I’ve been using my powers ever since to protect the people of New York from all sorts of crazy stuff.”

They continued to bond over science stuff (“Dude, your web fluid is so _cool!_ ” “So are all your inventions, Walter!”), amazement of Ian’s magic abilities ( _bombastia_ was Peter’s favorite. He’d always loved fireworks, and these were extra cool because they weren't excruciatingly loud to his super sensitive ears), and the fact that they had all lost parents at very young ages.

“Okay. We’re almost there,” Walter announced as they approached a mountain cave which, apparently, Barley was in. After landing the car carefully, they all got out.

The cave was dark and cold, and Peter didn't like it. But he wasn’t getting any warnings from his Peter-tingle and with a muttered “flame infernar,” Ian’s staff became a torch and the dark was no longer an issue. 

“Sir Iandore!” A voice boomed from the back of the cave, starling them all. But Ian didn’t look afraid of the voice.

“Barley, what in the two moons are you doing in here?” He demanded as another elf, taller and thicker, came into view.

“I’d tell you, but I _think_ you already know.”

“Something to do with Unicorns? Let’s work on it together at _home_ ,” Ian said, and he started ushering Barley towards Guinevere.

They all climbed back in, but as they were about to do introductions, there was a rumble from deep in the cave.

“Barley, what’d you do?” Ian asked in a tone that evidenced this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened.

“Well, I found a clue for the spell to reverse what happened to the unicorns, and I think I may have activated another curse.” Barley pulled out a piece of stone with some sort of inscription.

The elves jumped into action. Barley started the car and Ian used his magic to help them fly while Peter pressed the spider emblem on his chest, activating the Iron Spider suit. He’d been wearing just his T-Shirt and jeans, having had no need to be in his suit until now.

“What’re we looking at?” He asked.

“Last time it was a dragon,” Barley said. “Also, that’s awesome, dude! You wear that armor into battle?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that,” Peter chuckled at the elf’s enthusiasm.

The lighthearted moment was interrupted by a horrible shriek from the cave behind them 

“We don’t have the curse crusher! What do we do, Barley?!”

Turned out, it was another dragon. This one had a blue glowing light in the center.

“Maybe if we figure out the spell it’ll stop the curse?” Barley suggested.

“I’ll keep the dragon busy!” Peter said, opening the door and jumping out. He shot a web at the dragon’s wing, which was interestingly made out of stone and other materials from the area around the cave. Peter deftly swung around the dragons back, tying the wings together and quickly jumping to the edge of the cave as the dragon fell to the ground below. 

It didn’t last very long. The dragon quickly reformed, breaking the web. Peter jumped back in, landing on the dragon’s back and running up it to keep its attention. 

Walter joined him sometime in the fight, using his strange gadgets to help immobilize and deconstruct the curse dragon, but even with both of them, they couldn’t hold it off much longer.

“Could you guys hurry it up a little?!” Peter called desperately, using his webs to create a set of reins to try and steer it away from the van. Walter used his serious string from the ground to help.

Before they could hear a response, there was a bright light that washed over the entire area, and the dragon crumbled to dust.

Peter screamed as he started to fall, nothing immediately obvious to attach a web to, but suddenly he was surrounded by a huge plastic ball. He bounced harmlessly on the ground.

“Inflatable hug!” Walter said, sounding incredibly pleased. 

“Whew. Thanks, man!”

Ian landed the van next to the others. He jumped out immediately. 

“You guys okay?” he called.

“Yep!” Peter answered.

“All good here,” Walter agreed.

They piled back in, and started to head back, all relieved to still be alive. As the car flew over the elves’ land, Walter and Peter continued to stare out the window in amazement. It really was beautiful. All too soon, it was time for Walter and Peter to go home. As disorienting as it had been to be dragged into this other dimension, Peter had really grown to like Ian and Walter, and even Barley. After spending hours bonding and chatting and fighting together, he found he was going to miss them. 

Looking at the others, they all looked like they felt the same.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Ian said.

Peter was suddenly swept up in an enthusiastic group hug as Barley grabbed them all. “Yeah, bye guys,” he said, leaning into the hug. “I’ll...I’ll miss you all.”

Ian grinned. “Well, if I need you again, I know how to find you! Ready?” When the others nodded, he raised his staff and began his spell. “Now we part, unlikely friends, to our worlds we now return. We’ve reached our goal, our journey ends, but we'll keep the lessons we learn.”

“Bye!” They all called at the same time as light washed over them.

When the light faded, Peter was back in New York, no sign of blue elves or a teenage spy. His phone started ringing.

“Hey Tony!”

“Pete!” Tony breathed, relief thick in his voice. “Where have you been. You were supposed to be at the restaurant an hour ago!”

Peter chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you!”

“Try me.”

So Peter did. And he ended up getting Olive Garden after all.


End file.
